


Heartland's Last Hope

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, more characters to add as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya has seen Yuto's memories of Heartland before but never knew anything more than the city was attacked and destroyed. Now, Yuto decides it's time fore him to learn about more after the war started. </p><p>Based on the events that happened in ep. 48<br/>This was something I started before we learned about Heartland, so the time line is weird.<br/>Story series - WarKidsAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuto's memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you'd call this a post Zexal fic or a pre Arc-V fic. since it's pretty much both, but it doesn't matter.
> 
> In all this is just a fic that craters to my interest in the zexal forms. And the fact that I kinda wished ARC V took place in the future. Oh well

Yuya laid in his bed unable to sleep. The past day had been filled with one extreme after another. He saw a close friend of his get sealed in a card and learned that he was now in the middle of an interdimensional war. He also learned that the whole point of him joining that stupid tournament of Akaba's was just so he could find people to fight for him.

He sat up and held his head. It was pounding. He could feel Yuto moving in his soul, or at least what he guessed was Yuto.

He went berserk again, he knew it. And it was right when Michio was carded. He saw Yuto's memories. Ones of Heartland in flames with people screaming and running. Though this time there was one that seemed...peaceful to him.

It was a memory of some woman, probably someone Yuto had known before Academia had attacked his home. But why was she there? To him it seemed to happy to be shown when so many bad things were happening.

He felt something moving inside him again and then sensed someone behind them.

"Y-Yuto?"

"So you're wondering why she came up. I guess showing that might have been inappropriate, but I have my reasons." He said calmly. Yuya turned and saw his counterpart sitting next to him.

"You mean...you showed me that on purpose?" Yuto nodded.

"Yeah." His stern look seemed to soften as he thought about it. "I just thought it would show you something.” Yuya looked at him confused.

"Show me what? That woman? Well I saw her, but, I don't get what point she was supposed to make."

Yuto seemed lost with what he wanted to say.

"Wait." Yuya said. "When Michio was carded, I felt something, emotions  that I can't explain except...I know it wasn't me feeling them." He looked at Yuto questionaly. "Were they yours?" He nodded. Yuya was dumbstruck. What did Michio have to do with him? How could he even know him?

"S-So why did you show me that then and not before?" It didn't make sense, why would he wait to show him something like that.

"Well, it's because of who she was."

"And who exactly was she?" Yuto fell into silence again and Yuya worried if maybe he had asked the wrong thing.

"Well..." He started, "She is like my mother, or well it's better to say she has been like a mother to me ever since Academia attacked." Yuya opened his mouth to talk but he closed it as Yuto continued talking.

"But the reason I showed you her was not because she was to me but what she was to someone else."

"What does that mean?" Was all Yuya managed to say as his vision blackened.

* * *

"We have to run. The next wave of soldiers will be here in just a few minutes. We can't just sit around!" A 10 year old Shun angrily whispered to his younger companions.

"But we're tired! Why can't we just hide for tonight?" Ruri complained. With her being 8 it would be normal for someone her age to complain but this wasn't the time.

Yuto put a hand over her mouth and nodded at Shun.

"He's right, if we don't move it's likely we'll get carded."

"Exactly." He grabbed Ruri's hand and started dragging her behind him.

"Come on! We have. To. Run!" The trio jumped out from their hiding place and started making their way down an empty alley.

"Well looks like we found some naughty kids who shouldn't be running around." An Academia soldier said as he strolled out of his hiding place at the end of the ally. Shun stopped in his tracks causing Yuto and Ruri to run into his back.

"Get out of our way and we won't hurt you." Shun said as threateningly as someone his age could.

The soldier laughed.

"Stupid kid! Do you think you're that scary?" He smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Come on, don't even try to put up a fight, we already know who'd lose."

Shun stood his ground.

"You should stop acting so smug, you don't know what we're capable of."

"Ahah, oh yeah, right. Like some stupid kid could take on a soldier from Academia." He continued laughing. "But you've put me in a good mood, so how about this, we can duel, I'll show you you’re wrong but you can feel as though you had a fighting chance. Should good kiddies?" He readied his duel disk and glared at the three.

Shun followed in suit with Yuto and Ruri doing the same.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Each managed to hold their own for quite some time, with Ruri and Shun making combos with their decks and Yuto supporting them with his dragon. But their inexperience was against them as they made mistakes that let the soldier easily get the upper hand.

"I told you stupid kids that you can't win. But I will say you put up a good fight, not that it matters." He drew another card and laughed. "Goodbye you little xyz brats!"

He went to make his finishing move when lighting seemed to strike the ground between them.

"I summon No.0 Hope Zexal to the field." An orange haired warrior holding a large multi pointed sword appeared on the before the group. "Next, using her ability I can combine all the attack points of the monsters on my side of the field while also dropping the attack points of your monster to zero."

The soldier looked at the now overpowered monster in shock.

"H-How is that possible! You brats you're cheating!" He screamed but it fell on deaf ears as Hope Zexal slashed through his monster and sent him flying.

"You are the one cheating so your words mean nothing to us." Both the warrior and her summoner said. “Attacking children knowing just for the sake of a hunting game. But now, you’re our prey!”

A card floated to the ground bearing the face of the soldier. All the monsters on the field disappeared and finally the newcomers face could be seen.

"You three did very well on your own. There's not too many who can take on an Academia soldier and hold their own, much less any who are as old as you." A females voice said. Each of the looked up at her in shock.

Was this person good? Well she took out an Academia soldier and she wasn't attacking them now. But she turned him into a card, so they still wondered who she could be.

She smiled a little and bent down to their level.

"What, you think I'll card you too?" She made a small pout before smiling again. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

She stood up to her full height so they could actually see what she looked like.

She had long orange hair and wore white and red armor. Each of them stared at her in awe. Yuto walked closer to her.

"Um, thank you, for saving us." He said almost as though he was shy to be talking to her.

"Heh, no need to say that. You guys would be such a lost if Academia got to you."

"Well...glad you think that, I guess."

"Of course." She looked around and frowned slightly. "Hm, I think it's too late for you three to be out." She held a hand out to Yuto. "Come with me. I can get you something to eat and even a good place to sleep."

The trio glanced at each other unsure if they should follow her or not. Shun walked forward and took her hand.

"That sounds good."

"Wonderful, I know we should have plenty of food for you all."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto and the Kurosaki's are safe from the Academia solider, with the help of a mysterious woman but is she really going to keep them safe when Heartland is practicality destroyed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a work in progress for way to long. But I finally got it done  
> Also a dear friend of my has decided to write a few things based off this AU, so if you want to see a different view on it read what she has written here --> https://archiveofourown.org/series/302976
> 
> Also a few notes for character names (Because I don't call the Zexal forms just, well, Zexal):  
> Zexal - First  
> Zexal II - Second  
> Zexal III - Third  
> Dark Zexal - Dark  
> Hope Zexal - Fourth

The warrior-like lady lead them through the remains of the city, taking routes that seemed the safest for them. Finally, they reached a door that seemed practically unscaved, even with all the clutter that was around it.

"Okay kids. When we walk through this you CAN NOT let go of each other's hands, okay?" She stated.

Each of them nodded in agreement to the strange order.

"Alright, let's go." She said as she opened the door and walked in.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were standing in the hallway that led to some type of dining room.

"I found more kids!" She announced happily to the others sitting at the table.

The smell of hot, fresh food caught the kids by surprise, and they found themselves slow moving towards the table. She smiled and moved out of their way.

"Go on, sit." Each of them picked a spot and sat down.

Sitting across from them was another lady with orange hair that they recognized as the card that had beaten the Academia soldier. Only now she was wearing simple clothes and was holding a coffee cup instead of a sword.

“Ah, you kids made it. Good, I’m glad you managed to keep them safe along the way, Second.” She said while looking at the one who had brought them there.

Second sighed and sat down next to the trio.

“You really think I would let them get hurt, Fourth? How nice of you to think that.” She said teasingly, though something about how she said that made it sound like she was taking it more than just as a joke.

Fourth took a drink from her cup and smiled at the kids.

“Well you guys seem to be doing well, even after your little fight today. That’s good, usually we never find kids who are brave enough to take on the soldiers. Or even ones who can hold their own against them.” She laughed a little. “What a find.”

Each of them looked at her weird. She made it seem like they were a type of treasure, though how the two kept talking about them it almost made them sound like it.

“You’re scaring them.” Second said, seeing the weird looks they were giving her. Fourth laughed a little.

“Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She leaned on the table. “Heh, oh yeah, why are you still in your armor? Are you going to go back after dinner?” She asked. Second sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“I might, if things don’t go too late.”

“Ah, okay then, whatever you want.”

They continued on with their small talk until three guys entered the room.

"It's about time you guys finished." Fourth said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Hey hey, I'm sorry, I was just having trouble." Said the one who appeared to be the youngest. He had blond hair and weird green marks on his face. Standing next to him was someone who looked like his twin, only darker, like black hair and even dark clothes.

"I see we have some guests tonight." The last one said. He also had blond hair like the first, but he had black lines instead running down his cheeks.

"Talk to Second about them. They came from Heartland." Fourth said, eyeing the food the youngest was carrying in.

"I see, so are you just going to have them sit there and not introduce us?" He said setting the food in front of his sister.

“Oh well you see I was waiting for you guys to show up. So I could introduce us all together.” Second turned to the kids and smiled.

“Well as you probably guess my name is Second, and sitting right there,” She pointed to her sister. “is Fourth, she’s the oldest. And right there is First, and his twin Dark.” First waved a little and Dark rolled his eyes. First slapped him upside the head and he yelped.

"Hey cut that out!" Dark hissed. First laughed a little.

"Don't mind him, he just has a hint of an attitude." Second said in a loud whisper as though he wasn't going to hear. He kept his mouth shut this time and just sighed.

“And finally,” She continued. “Third. He’s also the oldest, well, second oldest that is.” The oldest brother nodded  and smiled at them.

“Not that it changes anything.”

“Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that.”

The kids watched them in amaze. They seemed just like a normal family. The bickering, the jokes, just stuff that a normal family would do. It was almost shocking to see people could still be like this even with the war going on outside.

Fourth glanced over at them and smiled a little.

“What’s wrong? You three seem like statues. Are you uncomfortable or something?”

“Um no, we’re just, a little surprised about things.” Shun spoke up. She tilted her head so her hair fell over her shoulder.

“Ah, I bet. I guess in times like this you don’t expect to be whisked by some magical strangers who don’t want to hurt you.” She laughed a little at her own joke. “Well don’t be worried, we don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s right.” First spoke up. “Actually we want to help you. Like, you can live here, and you don’t have to wander around the city anymore!” He said happily.

“Really?” Ruri almost jumped out of her seat. “You mean, no more sleeping under rock, and no more running from the soldiers?”

“Yep, no more of that. You can stay here with us, We’ll protect you and such.”  

Ruri looked like she was about to cry.

“We’re safe? No more running?” First nodded. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head and held on to Shun.

“There there, it’s okay.” He said calmingly while rubbing her back. She started sobbing happily into his shirt.

“Thank you, thank you..” She said to no one in general. Shun sighed and hugged her tight.

“Yes, thank you…” Each of the five smiled in appreciation, besides Dark who just scoffed at his comment.

“You’re very welcome.” Second got out of her seat and went to the crying girl.

“You don’t have to cry.” She said softly. Ruri shook her head again.  
“Nono, I’m just...So happy!” She said inbetween sobs.

“These past few months have been hard.” Shun started. “With the attacks, and all of us losing our parents.” He looked down.

“We never thought we would find nice people, or really nice people who can keep others safe.” Yuto spoke up.

“Ah, I see.” Second stroked Ruri’s cheek and Shun sucked in a breath. “Well this place is the safest in Heartland. No soldiers know about it and they never will.”

“Are you sure? I mean, people always say stuff like that and they’re always wrong in the end.” Yuto said. Such a place wouldn’t exist. But then again these people were not normal, so maybe they could be truly hidden.

Fourth made a little pout.

“Aw, you think we would lie? That hurts my feelings.”

“No no no, I didn’t mean it like that.” He said trying to make it seem like he was just joking and not actually questioning her.

“Hehe, I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Okay, now that every’s all together...Let’s eat!” Each of them nodded, well beside the kids, who just seemed to stare at the food that was given them.

“Sorry I couldn’t make more.” First said, sounding a little disappointed. “Sometimes we have to go to other places to get food and I didn’t think we’d need so much for tonight.”

“That’s okay. Thank you very much.” Yuto said gratefully. He picked up a spoon and started eating like a glutton. He didn’t care what it was, it was just, food. Warm and filling. it had been ages since he’d had something like that. He looked over at his friends and noticed they seemed to have the same mind set. Just eat what they were given.

“Don’t eat too fast, you might get sick.” Second said in a motherly tone. He looked at her surprised. That was something his mom would always tell him and hearing it from someone like her made him feel...weird. Like she was his mom.

He shook his head. That was crazy, she was just watching out for him. Though the way she said it still bothered him.

“Hey, um Second, I think I might have known you from before.” He said looking right at her. She shrugged.

“Well I did live in Heartland before the war, so you might have seen me.”

“No..” Suddenly something clicked. “Wait! I remember now! I saw you at school before, you were there for parents day. You’re Michio’s mom!” He said proudly. He had been thinking about that ever since she saved him, and now he remembered.

Everything was quiet. Second seemed almost frozen, and her siblings seemed to be in the same state.

Yuto looked at Shun nervously. Did he do something wrong? There was a clang of a spoon being dropped in a bowl and the next thing they knew was Second was marching across the room.

“I’ll be back later.” She said flatly before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me to long to finished, but I managed.  
> Also I was feeling disheartened about this story after seeing spoilers to the xyz arc, but I'll push on and hopefully finish this

“What was that about?” Ruri asked breaking the silence. First shook his head and put down his spoon.

“I’ll explain later. Just finish eating.” He said as he got up from his own seat.

The rest of the meal was somber. No one talked and the kids ate slower, unsure if another problem would arise.

Third noticed and stood up.

“If you’re done, I can show you where you can sleep.” Each of them nodded in an anonymous agreement. “Okay. First!”

Frist ran out of the kitchen and stood in front of his brother with a slight smile.

“Yes brother?”  
“Can you show them to a room where they can stay? I’m pretty sure there’s one a few doors down from mine.” He nodded and turned.

“Alright, just follow me, and don’t get lost!” He said cheerfully. Shun shrugged and walked behind him with Ruri and Yuto in tow.

Third sighed when he left.

“How can he be so cheerful at times?” He asked out loud.

* * *

First led the kids down a long empty corridor. Yuto found himself inspecting it closely as he walked. Wasn’t this supposed to be a house? It seemed more like some shell that was meant only to protect and nothing more.

He shivered.

They came upon some door and one appeared to be open. A young man with orange hair stood in it looking down at First as he passed by.

“Where’s Second.” He seemed to growl. Ruri and Yuto went behind Shun slightly fearful of such a person.

Yuto however thought that he slightly recognized him. He’d seen him at least once before with Michio even though that had been a few years ago.

First rolled his eyes unaffected by how harsh he seemed.

“She went to do some last minute rounds, she’ll probably be back in a few hours.” The man nodded slightly, satisfied with the answer and stepped back and shut the door.

“Who was that guy?” Ruri spoke up. First pat her head and got down to her level.

“That’s just Vector, Second’s...partner. Don’t mind him, he doesn't really come out to much so you don’t have to be afraid to see him.” He said calmingly.

“I don’t like him.” Yuto said. First closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

“No one really does, he’s only here because of Second really.”

“Is it because he’s Michio’s dad?” He added in quickly. First sucked in a breath and then stiffly nodded.

“Yeah, that’s why, mostly." He paused. "How do you know that?"

"I shared a class with Michio once. And Vector came in. No one liked him. He was scary."

First chuckled at that.

"Everyone thinks that, but it's pretty true. Just, don't be afraid, he won't hurt you."

* * *

They came to a door and First turned around to look at them.

"Okay, from now on this is your room. You can do whatever you want in it. But try to remember where this is because I don't think you'll want to walk into the wrong room by accident."

“We got it.” Shun said. Though he was a little uncertain if he remembered exactly how they got there.

First opened the door and inside was three beds. They were all pushed up against the furthest wall with the head boards against it. Aside of the beds the room was pretty much empty. First made a little sigh.

“Sorry that it looks so empty, it’s really only like that because this was so last minute. But don’t worry, after awhile you can make it seem more like home.” He said kindly. Ruri and Yuto looked in. It seemed almost like a prison cell, with blank walls and no windows. It was kind of frightening to them. First noticed this and felt a bit of panic.

“Hey it’s alright, you just have to sleep in here, during the day you can walk around. Eheh, it’s not like we’re locking you in here.” Shun gave him an accusing look.

“Do you mean it?”  
“What? Of course I do! I wouldn’t hurt my b-... I mean I wouldn’t hurt kids like you, it’s not right.” Both Shun and Ruri gave him a weird look.

“Okay okay, go to bed now, today’s been hard.” He watched them take off their outer layers and climb into bed. “Though I bet everyday’s been pretty hard lately.”

When each of them were quiet the light turned off and First turned away.

“When you get up in the morning feel free to go to where we ate. At least one of us will be there.”

* * *

Their room was silent for what felt like hours.

“I remember them now.” Shun said suddenly enough for the other two to jump up in shock.

“Remember them? What does that mean?” Ruri asked.

“You don’t know what I mean?”  
“No? How can I?”

Yuto was quiet. He actually knew who they are, or well who one of them was. He remembered seeing Second before when he was in school. But how Shun was talking, he figured it meant something else.

“Well I guess you were too young.”

“To young for what? Come on Shun! What do you mean!” Ruri said in a whiny tone.

“Those people! I remember one time we did something with them, it was like a party or something.”

“That’s not helping!”

“Um, um, hey, do you remember that picture dad always had in his room?” She thought for a second and shook her head.

“Well, dad always had this picture in his room and it was taken at some party…”

“What does that have to do with knowing them?” Yuto asked breaking his own silence.

“Well, one time I asked about it, because really I only remember a little bit from that day and well the picture had mom and dad, along with you and me in it.” He said pointing at Ruri. “But it also had those guys in it too. So I asked dad, and he said those people where our brothers and sisters.”

“But how? They look nothing like us?”

“I said that too. But dad just said it was hard to explain and that he would tell me when I could understand.” He sighed. “I really wish I would have asked again.”

He laid back and looked at the blank ceiling.

“I didn’t know we had more brothers and sisters.” Ruri said in a new tone. “And I didn’t think they would be people like this. They’re almost like heros.” Shun made a little grunt in agreement.

“I wonder if they know who we are then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm updating this, but I mean I've had the urge to continue on with this story so why not. I have to write my ideas for arc v in some way. But whatever, time to continue this

When First was back he was surprised to see his siblings idly sitting around the table.

“I thought you’d all be in your rooms now.” he took a seat next to Dark, who was leaning on his hand, looking quite bored. “How different.”

Third shrugged.

“I guess. But things can always change.” He stared blankly at a screen in front of him. It was like his was trying to act busy, but it was easy to tell his mind wasn’t in his work for the moment.

First was quiet for a moment.

“Are we waiting for Second?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then.” First pulled out a small game that he had up his sleeve and started playing with it.

Dark and Fourth were both laying on the table. Either bored or tired.

Third glanced at the time and and noticed it was nearly midnight. 

‘She should be home by now.’ It was kind of worrying she wasn’t. But then the door opened and Second stepped in.

Her armor faded away and she then seemed to noticed everyone at the table.

“What, were you waiting for me?”

“Actually, we were.” First said putting down his game. Fourth and Dark also sat up when they heard the other’s talk.

“My, it’s late.” Fourth yawned. “Were there a lot of soldiers?” 

Second sat down, ignoring her question and looked at Third.

“So what is the reason for this?” He nodded.

“It has to do with those children you found.” She sighed, as though she knew what he was going to say.   
“I’m sorry okay. I know you don’t like me taking people in here, but, they’re just children, I thought it wouldn’t hurt-” He put up a hand cutting her off.

“It’s not about that. It’s more about who they are.” She gave in a confused look.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m surprised you can’t tell,” for a second she thought she saw a small smirk on his face, “I thought you’d remember our younger brother and sister.”

She was quiet for a second. Either shocked or just trying to figure out what he said.

“Those kids, they’re father’s other children?”

“Well the older boy and girl are.” She was silent.

“Wow, I didn’t even recognize them at first.” Fourth spoke up. “No wonder I felt some weird connection when we found them.”

“Wait, you didn’t know either?” First asked.

“No, when we first found them it was because of their fight, but to me it also felt like something was pulling me to them.” She shrugged.

“I see,” Third leaned back in his chair. “Well we found them, now we have to figure out how to handle this.”

“What do you mean by that.” Dark said boredly.

“I mean, do we tell dad? Do we not? I’m just trying to get a sense of what we should do.”

“I think we should tell them.” Second spoke up. “Remember, the first time we came to Earth we all saw dad the moment we could, don’t you think it’s any different for them?”

“That is true, but, I don’t think it would be any better for them to see dad as it would be for them to go back into Heartland. What he’s doing is dangerous. They could be hurt, maybe even killed.” Third looked serious as he thought it though. There were so many ways that telling them could go wrong. They could run off, demand to see their parents, and he just didn’t want to be one to deny them the ability to let them see them.

He shook his head.

“Come on, we need to figure out something."

“Why don’t we just not tell them.” Dark said. “We’ll tell dad and just leave it at that. He’ll be happy and we don’t have to do anything else.”

“I don’t think that will go so well.” First said.

“So what? They’re not as important as us. And we are leagues stronger than them. Besides, they’re just our replacements anyway.” He seemed to spit out the last of his sentence.

It wasn’t seconds after he had finished what he was saying that Fourth and slammed his head on the table.

“We get that you are bitter, dear brother, but you can’t just say things like that about them.”   
She said in a sweet yet menacing tone. Dark lifted his head and rubbed his nose.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“What you said wasn’t necessary. You didn’t have to bring up stuff like that right now.” He glared at her but stayed quiet.

“Come on, this is not the time to fight.” Third finally said. “I need a real answer, now.”

“I think we should tell dad,” Second started. “And, if we must, we’ll tell them too, but only if they figure out who we are. Then we aren’t forced to say anything that isn’t needed.”

“That sounds good,” Fourth said, “And since this is coming from the one with experience I think it makes enough sense.” 

Now it was her turn to get glares from around the table. She just shrugged them off. “Hey I mean it.”

Third continued to glare but then nodded. 

“Well, if that’s the decision then that’s all,” He got up and pushed his chair in. “Good night.”

“Night.” Second did that same and left the room.

“Oh Vector was looking for you.” First called after her. She shrugged and kept walking.

“When is he not. He’ll just have to wait a few more minutes for me.”

* * *

The other’s had fallen asleep, leaving Yuto as the only one awake.

He was happy that his friends had found some family members, especially since they went through so much pain trying to find out what happened to their mother and father. But at the same time he was upset. They had someone, and he was all alone. His parents were carded, he never had siblings in the first place, and for all he knew, the rest of his family was gone too. It was unfair. Unfair that they had each other, unfair they had people who care for him while he was stuck on his own.

He felt someone looking at him from the door and sat up. Second stood in the hall, watching them. When she saw he was still awake she gave him a small smile and walked in.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to wake you.” He laid back down.

“It’s all right...” He really didn’t want to talk, or at most he just wanted to be alone.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“No, just, thinking about things.”

“I see.” He could her hear footsteps move away. “Try not to stay up much longer. It’s not healthy for someone as young you to stay up all night.” 

He didn’t understand why, but when she said that it made him think of what his own mother used to say. 


End file.
